Abstract Chemical exposure poses a threat to the safety and health of each of us, especially those who work in certain industries, such as petroleum extraction and refinery facilities, mining industry, and fertilizer factories. Various sensing technologies have been developed over the past decades to address the need, but a low cost and accurate personal exposure device that can track multiple chemical pollutants in real-time is not yet commercially available. This fast track project will develop, test, and validate a badge-like chemical exposure monitor using a Flow-Colorimetric Sensing (FCS) technology to detect multiple chemicals continuously and simultaneously. Phase 1 of the project will focus on developing the FCS platform that combines the strengths of colorimetry and microfluidics, and validate its performance for monitoring three key chemicals (NO2, O3, and HCHO). Phase 2 will expand the chemicals to six most common chemical pollutants in the workplaces (NO2, O3, HCHO, CO, SO2, and NH3), develop a badge-like personal exposure device, and validate it for occupational safety and for environmental exposure related disease studies. The FCS platform is expandable and configurable, which can thus include additional chemicals, or be configured to cover chemicals selected for a particular need. The proposed badge-like device has following key features: 1) calibration-free and multiplexed detection of multiple chemicals, 2) unobtrusive user-experience, 3) expandable and flexible to cover different chemicals based on the need, and 4) low cost (~$100 for device). TF Health Co. has a track record in developing and commercializing chemical sensors for environmental and health applications, and its collaborator in the Biodesign Center for Bioelectronics and Biosensors at ASU has all the necessary expertise and facilities to develop, characterize, and test chemical sensors. The team has worked together to successfully carry out several projects, and is ready to overcome technical challenges and develop the first wearable multi-analyte device in this fast track project. The proposed device, if successfully developed and validated, will have a great potential to contribute to occupational safety and environmental health research.